1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cover for a front panel of a personal computer housing for secure protection of the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional attachment of a protective cover A for a personal computer (PC) housing is illustrated in FIG. 1, wherein two latched members A1 are provided on two opposite sides of protective cover A and engage the sides of opening B1 of front panel B so as to enable protective cover A to fit snugly against the opening B1.
It is found that such attachment is unsatisfactory for the following reasons:
1. The engagement of latched members A1 with opening B1 is not reliable. PA1 2. The protective cover A is susceptible to separation from opening B1 when an external force is exerted on the front panel B.
As a result, the protection provided by the protective covers is compromised by the frequent separation of the protective cover A from opening B1. Further, such separation detracts from the housing's external appearance.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a new and improved protective cover for a front panel of a PC housing in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.